


Dwntwn Pleasure

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, and bella's bitten, biting kink, fucking in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Jasper runs into Bella while out on a hunt. Jasper's been on a human diet and Bella's still after getting railed by a vampire after Edward left.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	Dwntwn Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I do be making Jasper fuck in alleys a lot woops.   
> New Moon didn't happen like that, the Cullens stayed gone and Jasper fucked off to do his own thing

Jasper didn’t spend all his time with his adoptive family. He took off years, spent them alone. He left after the disaster with Bella’s birthday, Forks wasn’t worth the hassle. He’d wandered back South, predictable. 

He recognized the irony in being in Phoenix. 

He kept to a more traditional diet on his own. He’d perfected the hunt over the years. It was a simple solution to his problem. High density places filled with similar emotions could overwhelm any one person’s terror at dying. Clubs, concerts, raves. Modernity had its advantages. 

Downtown Phoenix had a quieter nightlife than most cities, too flat and spacious for the high rise development of Seattle or Los Angeles. But there was one club he liked creatively called Club Dwntwn. Big enough and transient enough for people to go missing without suspicion. 

Dark enough and loud enough that he was left alone to watch for dinner from his perch on the back wall of the main room. Sometimes he just watched and enjoyed the breathiness of Spanish synths. Other times he followed his nose to whoever smelled the most intoxicating. Something pitted deep in his instincts told him tonight would be outside the regular. 

It was a night spent basking in the viscous flow of high spirits and lust when he spotted her. Well, smelled her first. He’d kept to himself, not asking after her, adamantly not thinking about it. But there Bella was. Standing at the bar in a very short sparkly skirt and very high stockings, black shirt barely held together by a thread across the valley. 

One of the annoying regulars, Derrick, was sidling up to her. He watched as Derrick tried to shoot his shot, miss horribly, and then get his foot stamped on with the very pointy steel tip of Bella’s heels. Bella downed the drink she ordered and like a small hurricane left for the side door. 

Jasper was of course three steps ahead of her. By the time she fought the waves of bodies he was halfway through his cigarette as she pushed open the door with more force than strictly necessary. She was grumbling about Derrick and Jasper wasted no time in offering a cigarette with an outstretched hand. Bella took it, unthinking, and let Jasper flick open a flame. 

“Wanna talk about it, sugar?”

“Yes! The entitlement of some men. I do not understand”- she starts pacing, taking a few hurried drags -” what gives some men the right to openly come up to me and say such vile things!”

Jasper takes the final drag and scuffs the amber out. “Oh darlin’ want me to eat him for you?”

“What?” And then Bella looks up, finally acknowledging her nicotine benefactor eye to eye. The first thing she notes is the red glint even in the shadows. “Jasper,” breathless, lost. 

“Been a while darlin’.”

“What, what are you doing here?” She drops the cigarette. 

“Take a guess. I’m more interested in what you’re doin’ round here.” He pushes off the brick wall, crowding Bella, caging her in, trapping her frantic energy. 

Bella stills against the wall, cognizant of how close Jasper is. How he smells like woodsmoke and cigarettes and dust. How his golden waves shift in the nonexistent wind. How there’s an amused glint to the very very red eyes, like he knows. Because of course he does. He felt the change in the atmosphere the second Bella connected the dots. Felt the heady slide from anger to fear to the latent interest she’d always had. An interest finally given the time of night. 

Jasper leaned in, letting the tip of his nose ghost along the artery in her neck. “God you smell divine. I’ll never understand Edward’s reasoning in letting you walk away.”

Bella felt the electric current of mortal danger taint the molten swirl of lust circulating in her veins. There was very little chance she would make it out of this alive. Bella was going to die in an alley and the awareness of the size of the fire she was playing with only emboldened her.

She tilted her head away, inviting Jasper in, pushing off the wall and into his personal space. She held his shoulder for stability, getting in close though there’s no way he’d have trouble hearing her, “Jasper, please.”

“Please what darlin’.”

“Fuck me. Jasper. Please.”

“All you had to do was ask.” With a finger he pulled the stretch of fabric keeping her shirt closed, fibers breaking easily. Her shirt fell open, a mimicry of a jacket. Her skirt barely covered anything and with a flip up Bella’s very strappy black thong was on display for him. Smirking down at her he said, “Aw, did you dress up for me?”

He hooked his fingers through the straps and pulled, shreds of mesh and elastic fell to the ground. Bella shivered as cool hands traced down her hips, hands big enough to encircle her thighs. 

Jasper backed Bella into the wall, lifting her up to match his height, pinning her there with body weight alone. The chill and the startling absence of a heartbeat only served to turn her on more. She tried to push off the wall but couldn’t move. Meeting her halfway, Jasper relented enough for her to lift her legs around his waist, locking ankles. He gave her one of his infuriating smirks before going in for a kiss, distracting her as he undid the buttons of his jeans. 

He let go of where his hand was supporting her thigh and ran it over her stomach, teasingly approaching her clit. He continued to tease, disregarding the pleas falling from her mouth. He used his other hand to cover her mouth, “Shush baby girl, do you want to be found?”

The new flood of desire rolling off her had him thinking otherwise and he switched from covering her mouth to pressing two fingers in. The temperature difference had him groaning into her neck as she sucked at them greedily. 

He withdrew his fingers, dragging them over her chin and down her throat. His tongue reversed the trail, climbing up to meet her lips, nipping at her bottom lip as he caressed her folds, an adventurous finger slipping in. Bella squirmed, trying to find more to fill her. Jasper acquiesced, adding another finger hooking up causing Bella to curl around him. “Please, I need you.”

“You’re dripping for me doll.” He separated himself from her, leering at her as she whined. He pulled himself from his jeans, dragging the tip through her, gathering her slickness. He teased her entrance, restraining her as she tried to chase the friction. He leered at her, punishing her impatience. 

“Jasper if you don’t I’ll-”

He leaned into her, forehead to forehead, “What, what will you do?” He angled down and bit her lip, drawing blood. A ruby welling of life beading. Bella watched as Jasper’s eyes darkened to the color of pitch, a dangerous reminder that she is prey. He sucked on her lip as he finally,  _ finally  _ penetrated her. 

A slow, controlled descent into madness, at odds with the fervor with which he lavished her lip. He bottomed out, reaching an equilibrium. He let go of her lip, moving to mouth at her neck. 

Bella wasn’t having it. “Move.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jasper slipped a hand behind her back, protecting her skin from the brickwork and bringing her closer to him. He found a steady rhythm quickly, stealing the breath from Bella’s lungs with each thrust. He adjusted his technique until he found the one that whited out Bella’s emotional processing, replacing it with the fluid simmer of heightened pleasure. 

He moved back to scraping his teeth across her neck, the rush of blood intoxicating.  _ Bella is so happy she could die _ . The thought rattled around his brain, begging him to drain but knowing he should turn her. 

His impending orgasm surprised him, he could feel Bella getting closer too. A now or never moment. A choice that he had to make. Would Bella wake up after this? 

“Jasper, quit fucking around and bite me.”

“Well if you insist,” he pulled them away from the wall. With a final thrust he dipped her back. the golden halo of his hair the last thing she saw before he bit her, the world exploding around her in ecstasy. 


End file.
